


something about winter (makes me fall even more in love with you)

by JacksonCalico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Secret Bees 2020, Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/pseuds/JacksonCalico
Summary: Winter is one of the busiest times of year, but Yang always finds a way to make time for Blake.And everything she does never fails to make Blake fall even more in love with her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	something about winter (makes me fall even more in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herwhiteknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!

One of the downsides of being Yang's roommate, was that she forgot her keys more often than she remembered them.

But Blake had been living with her for the past three years, so delivering Yang her keys when she forgot them wasn't new for her. 

Normally, Blake would be home to let Yang in when she got off of work, but she had an exam that afternoon and wouldn't be home in time. She had to make the long walk to the coffee shop in the cold to give Yang her keys.

The Xiao Long-Rose family owned and ran a coffee shop in town, and Yang worked there most days of the week with her sister, Ruby.

Blake trudged through the streets of Vale, kicking up snow and slush as she walked. The snow that had fallen the night before was still fresh, and Blake was glad that Yang had shoveled their driveway before she left for work that morning. 

Blake adjusts her backpack around her shoulders, cat ears twitching underneath her beanie. She'd probably just stay at the coffee shop to study instead of heading to the library, save herself another long walk in the cold.

The warmth of the shop was a welcomed one, and Blake gave a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the chilly air. Ruby perked up behind the counter at the sight of her, giving her a big grin and a wave.

"Hey Blake," Ruby called out to her. "Did Yang forget her keys again?"

"Yep," Blake held up the keys in question, jingling them slightly in her hand as she walked up to the counter. "Is she in the back?" 

"Yeah, let me go get her real quick." Ruby hopped down from her stool and dashed through the door to the kitchen to get her sister. 

Yang stumbled over to the counter seconds later, cheeks red as she turned her head to glare at her sister, grumbling under her breath.

"Is she making fun of you for forgetting your keys again?" Blake teased, handing Yang her keys. 

"Mayhaps." Yang shoved her keys in her pocket, stopping her grumbling to smile softly at Blake. "Thanks for bringing my keys by. Are you sticking around to study?"

Blake nodded, and a couple of minutes later, she was sitting down at a table, textbook open in front of her with a steaming cup of tea in hand. 

The shop was empty, as it usually was in the middle of the afternoon, and Blake should have been able to study without any distraction.

Keyword : _should._

Flashes of gold in the corner of her eye, a bright cheery laugh, quiet humming from the counter. 

There was a reason Blake always went to the campus library to study. 

Yang Xiao Long wasn't there to steal away her attention. 

Blake really should have seen this coming, it happened every time she decided to study at the coffee shop. 

She'd sit down, pull out a textbook, and the moment she started to read, to review her notes, she'd hear that laugh, that sweet, bright laugh that never failed to make her heart beat faster. 

Maybe she should have braved the cold and gone to the library. She was going to end up on campus that day one way or another. 

But Blake couldn’t refuse a warm cup of tea and an even warmer smile no matter how hard she tried, the curse of having a crush on her roommate and best friend of seven years.

Seven years of friendship, three years of living together, two of being practically in love with her. 

Blake looked up at Yang, at the soft smile on her face, yearning for the quiet peace she radiated, and her heart ached inside of her chest. She could have sat there all day watching her...

But then Yang tilted her head in Blake's direction, locking eyes with her, smile turning impossibly softer. Blake couldn't fight the blush that spread across her cheeks, suddenly finding the blocks of texts in her book far more interesting than before, heart pounding in her chest.

This woman was going to be the death of her. 

\--

Yang presses a to-go cup of tea into Blake's hands before she leaves. 

"Good luck on your test." Yang whispers to her with a smile, their fingers brushing together gently. "Are we still on for getting a tree tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Blake said, recalling her class schedule for the next day. "My afternoon classes were canceled, so I'm free whenever."

And Yang just nodded with a grin, giving Blake one last goodbye and good luck on her test. 

The cold of the outside world was an unwelcomed change from the warmth of the coffee shop and the woman that worked there. 

\--

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Ruby Rose." Yang said, eyes trailing Blake as she left the coffee shop, shoving her house keys into her pocket before turning to her sister. "What do you want?"

"Did you actually forget your keys this time or did you just want to see your girlfriend?"

Yang shoved Ruby, cheeks flushed red as her sister laughed loudly. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Don’t deny it Yang," Ruby pointed a teasing finger at her with a grin. "You have a huge ass crush on your best friend, who also happens to be your roommate."

"This isn't news Ruby, I've liked her for years." Yang grumbled, glaring at her sister. "Also watch your language."

"I'm an adult, I'm allowed to swear. Also, don't change the subject!" Ruby elbowed her in the side, dancing out of the way when Yang swiped at her. "It's been three years and you still haven't asked her out."

"I'm a disaster! I don't know what to do with my feelings!"

"Can't believe I have a disaster lesbian for a sister."

"Didn't it take you four years to ask out Penny?"

"...shut up."

\--

"Why is it so _fucking_ cold?"

"Oh come on Blake," Yang said with a big smile, arms outstretched as she gave a little twirl in the falling snow. "It's December! It's supposed to be a little cold."

"Yang it's literally below freezing."

"That's just a part of the fun!" Yang had a bounce in her step as she walked towards the tree lot, Blake trailing slowly behind her. "Who doesn't like a little snow and ice?"

"Me," Blake grumbled, picking up her pace as to not be left behind. "I was born in Menagerie, I'm not meant for cold."

"Should have thought about that before moving to Vale." Yang teased, wrapping her arm around Blake's shoulders and pulling her close. "Only place colder than here is Atlas."

Blake pressed closer to Yang, holding back a sigh as a wave of warmth washed over her. She could always rely on her roommate to be a human space heater no matter the season, and while Blake normally didn't appreciate her constant heat as much during the warmer months, she definitely did now. 

"You measured our ceiling height, right?" Blake asked as they entered the tree lot, pausing briefly in their walk to wave to the chilly looking employee nursing a warm drink. "I don't want a repeat of last year."

"Yes Blake, I measured our ceiling height." Yang rolled her eyes, smiling to herself as they started to stroll through the long rows of pre-cut pine trees. "There will be no scratches on the ceiling this year."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And like the dork that she was, Yang held up her hand, metal pinky finger extended for a pinky promise, smiling widely when Blake rolled her eyes and accepted. 

By the time they found an adequate tree for their apartment almost an hour later, Blake's fingers were ice cold, and not even the pockets of her jacket could keep them warm.

"Cold?" Yang asked her quietly, watching Blake rub her hands together with worried eyes. 

"A little…" Blake admitted, lowering her hands to shove them deep within her pockets. "But it's fine, we're almost done here anyway."

Yang hesitantly reached out with her left hand, gloved fingers catching Blake's wrist before it could disappear into her pocket. "Do you want to borrow my glove?"

"I'll be fine Yang." Blake slid her hand into Yang's, squeezing gently. "Keep your glove, let's just get our tree and get out of here."

"Ok," Yang said quietly, squeezing her hand back with a smile. "Let's go then."

Yang didn't let go of her hand for the rest of the night, not until they were back in Yang's old pick up truck with their freshly purchased tree in the back.

It almost made Blake appreciate her lack of gloves and cold fingers.

Almost.

\--

Yang puts on some shitty holiday movie as background noise while they decorate the tree. 

There's a batch of sugar cookies baking in the oven, a ten-minute timer steadily ticking away from Yang's phone on the coffee table, and boxes of ornaments and decorations strewn about their living room. 

Yang was humming a song quietly under her breath, pausing every once and a while to watch the movie playing on the tv, completely oblivious to the way Blake was staring at her with the softest smile on her face. 

"Gambol, pumpkin, no." Blake glances up at the sound of Yang cooing softly at their cat. "You can't climb the tree, not until we're finished decorating it."

"She's not supposed to climb the tree at all." Blake said, holding back a smile at the sight of Yang cradling their starry-eyed, little black cat. 

"Aw but Blake, she's so cute." Yang pressed a kiss to the top of Gambol's head, hand gently scratching underneath her chin. "And she likes it in the tree."

"She broke an ornament last year, Yang. No more tree climbing for her."

"Don’t listen to her pumpkin, mama Blake doesn't mean it."

"I definitely mean it."

"Sorry can't hear you over the baby's purring."

\--

"Do you want to put the star on top?"

Blake jumped slightly at Yang's sudden question, blinking up at her roommate from her spot on the couch, a box of ornaments open but undisturbed in front of her. "Uh yeah, sure."

Blake started sifting through boxes to find the star, face warm and ears burning, desperately hoping that Yang didn't notice her blush. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when the phone alarm went off and Yang excused herself to check on the cookies. 

She really needed to get this crush under control, before she did something stupid or embarrassing that ruined their friendship and-

"Blake?" Yang appeared beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, lilac eyes wide with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Blake's blush darkened, and she quickly resumed her search for their star. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Do you want me to help you?" Yang asked when Blake finally found the star, following her over to the tree, arms outstretched towards her.

And Blake just nods, not trusting herself to speak. They did this every year, in the exact same way, and Blake knew what to expect. 

Strong arms around her waist, gently lifting her into the air, warm body pressed firmly against hers as Blake reached upwards to settle the star on top of their tree.

But this time, this year, Yang didn't let go of her once her feet were back on the ground. 

Yang's chin dropped onto her shoulder, arms still wrapped around her, eyes wide with awe as she stared at their tree. "We did good, Belladonna."

"You did good." Blake corrected her, swallowing heavily as she reached down and slid their fingers together. "I barely did anything…"

"You put the star on, and you helped me with the lights earlier." Yang whispered, squeezing her hands. "It's our tree Blakey, we did a good job."

And Blake fell silent, taking a moment to look up and appreciate their work, unable to stop the smile that slipped onto her face.

Yeah, they did do a good job.

"Now come one sweetheart." Yang didn't let go of her hand as she pulled away. "Let's go eat some cookies and watch a shitty movie."

As if Blake could ever say no to her.

\--

Blake wakes up the next morning surrounded by warmth. 

There's a weight around her waist, curled around her body and holding her close, and it takes Blake a moment of sleep-addled thinking to figure out that it's an arm, Yang's arm. 

Blake blearily blinks her eyes open, cheeks flushing as she realizes where she is. 

She and Yang had stayed up later than usual last night, watching movies and laughing and basking in the warmth of each other's presence.

She doesn't remember the ending of the movie, or falling asleep, but she does remember a strong arm around her shoulders, a strong warmth beside her, a knee pressed against hers, huffed laughter breathed next to her ear. 

They must have fallen asleep while watching a movie together. 

Her cheek was pressed against Yang's shoulder, fingers curled into the front of the blonde's shirt, a blanket pulled over their shoulders.

Her roommate was still fast asleep, softly snoring beside her, blonde curls delicately framing her face. She looked so peaceful, and Blake wouldn't dare disturb her. 

Besides, she was still tired, a little more sleep wouldn't hurt. 

Blake cuddled closer, closed her eyes, and fell asleep in her roommate's arms. 

\--

Finals are due to start the following week, and Blake throws herself into studying, barely noticing a sudden change in her roommate's behavior. 

It all starts when Yang makes her dinner one night, completely unprovoked. 

"I thought it was my turn to cook dinner." Blake has said when Yang knocked on her door, plate in hand. 

"You're studying," Yang says simply, nudging the door open and crossing the room to set the plate down on her desk. "I don't mind cooking for a couple of nights."

It's not until Blake starts to eat that realizes how hungry she is, how she had skipped every meal that day and that Yang had no doubt noticed. 

And then a couple of days later, she comes back to her room after a bathroom break to find a fresh cup of steaming tea with a sticky note on her desk.

_Good luck!_   
_\- Yang_

Blake tries not to think about how much the gesture warms her heart as she sits back down and continues to work.

Then one day, when she falls asleep at her desk, textbooks still open in front of her, she wakes up with Yang's blanket draped around her shoulders.

Little things that Yang had gone out of her way to do for her, to make sure she was still taking care of herself while preparing for a hellish week of exams. 

And it continues as finals and midterms start. A freshly made meal being set down on her desk, a constant flow of warm cups of tea, a near-silent house and a heavy blanket being wrapped around her.

All it does is make Blake fall even more in love with her.

\--

Blake is fast asleep at her desk when Yang enters her room the night before the last day of finals. 

Gambol was splayed out on Blake's bed, barely rousing from her slumber to meow at Yang when she stepped into the room. 

"Hush pumpkin," Yang whispered, crossing the room to pet the little cat. "Your mama is sleeping."

Gambol ignored her, continuing to meow quietly, oblivious to her owner dozing close by. 

"I'll be gone shortly," Yang promised, scratching Gambol behind the ear. "Just let me cover Blake with a blanket, then I'll be out of your fur."

Yang unfolded her blanket, stepping away from the bed to carefully drape it around her roommate's shoulders and press a quick kiss between her cat ears. Blake had gotten so little sleep the past couple of days, and Yang wouldn't dare disturb her rare moment of peaceful slumber.

Gambol let out an extra loud meow as she moved to leave, and Blake shifted in her sleep, grumbling. Yang quietly cursed to herself as Blake slowly sat up, blinking her eyes open. "Yang?"

"Sorry." Yang smiled at her apologetically, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. "Just wanted to check on you, I’ll leave you be."

"It's okay…" Blake glanced over at her bed, reaching out to pet Gambol. "Was little miss over here giving you trouble?"

"She's lucky I love her." 

Blake yawned quietly, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, do you want anything?"

Blake shook her head, sending Yang a small smile, before turning back to her textbook. "Goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Yang smiled, opening and closing the door as quietly as possible, before sighing sadly to herself and pressing her forehead against the wood.

"Love you…"

\--

"Yang?" Blake called out when she entered the apartment after her last exam, dropping her keys into the bowl and taking off her snow-covered shoes. 

"Kitchen!"

Blake hung her coat up on the hanger as she passed by it on her way to the kitchen, before slipping her phone out of her pocket to check her notifications and messages.

"Hey Blake."

"Hey Yang-" Blake looked up from her phone and froze. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A sweater." 

"Yang that's the worst sweater I've ever seen." 

"It's not that bad," Yang said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just jealous that I can pull this look off and you can't."

"God, you're ridiculous." Blake rolled her eyes, ignoring Yang's cheeky grin. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Making cookies," Yang said, jabbing a finger behind herself at the oven. "They should be done in a couple of minutes."

"What's the occasion?" Blake asked, crouching down to scoop Gambol into her arms when the cat brushed against her legs. 

"You finished your finals," Yang said with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Figured you'd want something to eat when you got home."

"And you choose cookies?"

"You know I'm not the greatest cook Blake. This was for your own safety."

Blake hummed, studying Yang curiously, eyes zeroing in on metal fingers fiddling with the sleeve of her sweater. "Something tells me you're planning something, Xiao Long."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you, Yang. You only mess with your sleeves like that when you're nervous."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out somewhere and do something to celebrate cause you worked so hard." Yang blushed, dropping her sleeve and shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants, eyes dropping to stare at the floor. "Whatever we do can be your choice, or we can just stay inside and do something together, whichever you want."

"Aw," Blake's heart melted, and she placed Gambol back down on the floor, stepping over to Yang and reaching out to grab her hand. "You're really sweet, you know that right?"

"It's been mentioned once or twice."

Blake rolled her eyes, giving Yang's hand a gentle squeeze. "You'd really want to spend one of your days off with me, doing whatever the hell I want?"

"Of course!"

Blake grinned at Yang's enthusiasm, holding back a smirk as an idea suddenly crossed her mind.

"How do you feel about ice skating?"

\--

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes Yang?"

"How would you react if I told you I didn't know how to skate?"

"Are you serious?" Blake turned to look at Yang incredulously, holding back a laugh at the embarrassed look on her roommate's face. 

"Maybe…"

"So wait," Blake grinned as it slowly dawned upon her. "You agreed to go ice skating with me, even though you don't know how to skate, and you only thought to tell me when we're putting our skates on?"

"No one ever said I was smart, Blake."

"You were the valedictorian of our class, Yang. You're the smartest person I know."

"Yeah but my grades aren't going to help me now, are they?" Yang rolled her eyes, leaning down to finish tying her skates. "Promise me you won't let me fall?"

"I'll do my best." 

\--

Yang loses track of how many times she almost falls on her ass.

"Blake! Don't laugh!" Yang complained when she heard Blake giggling quietly beside her. "How do you make this look so easy?"

Yang yelped as her foot slipped again, sending her falling into Blake's side, blushing furiously and swearing under her breath.

"Here," Blake's hands gently grabbed her own, guiding Yang upright. "Let me help you."

"Blake if I fall, you're coming down with me." Yang mumbled, cheeks bright red as Blake slowly started to skate backwards, pulling Yang along the ice. 

"I think that's a risk I'm willing to take," Blake said simply, smile soft and carefree. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

Yang only fell once after that, nearly dragging Blake onto the ice with her, but hearing her roommate's bright laughter afterwards almost made the ensuing pain in her back worth it. 

\--

Yang and Blake were always the last to show up to Weiss's annual holiday party. 

"I thought you two said you were going to be on time this year?" Weiss had said upon opening the door for them. 

"We also said that last year." Yang pointed out as she stepped inside and took off her snow-covered boots. "It's really your fault for believing us again."

"God, you're insufferable."

"It's nice to see you too, Weiss."

"We may be late but," Blake held a plastic-wrapped plate out towards Weiss. "We brought cookies."

As if she was summoned, Ruby appeared out of thin air besides them, bouncing on her feet, hand outstretched towards the plate. "Cookies!"

"Not for you." Weiss slapped Ruby's hand away with a glare. "I'm not having a repeat of last year."

"I'm not going to eat them all again, I promise!"

"Yang, Blake, please keep an eye on her." Weiss accepted the plate from Blake, holding it close to her chest as she walked past Ruby and into the kitchen.

"Wait no! Weiss please don't leave me with them! They might start flirting!"

"They're always flirting!"

"We're literally right here." Yang said, hanging her and Blake's coats up on a coat rack. "We can hear everything you're saying."

"Good, maybe it'll encourage one of you to finally make a move."

If only Weiss knew how soon that move would come.

\--

"Hey Yang."

"Hey Ruby." 

Her sister leaned onto the wall next to her, a stolen cookie in hand. "Where's Blake?"

"She's off helping Weiss with something, should be back in a couple of minutes." Yang took a sip of her drink, crossing her arms over her chest. "I see you finally managed to snatch a cookie."

"Penny got it for me."

"Of course she did."

"Speaking of girlfriends," Ruby finished her cookie and wiped the crumbs off of her fingers. "How are you and Blake doing?"

Yang sighed, rubbing her face with her free hand. "Ruby c'mon-"

"Yang," Ruby cut her off, sounding uncharacteristically stern. "I'm serious, no teasing, just me wondering how my sister and her best friend are doing."

"We're fine." Yang shifted on her feet nervously. "I've… I've actually been thinking about asking her out soon…"

"That's great! I'm happy for you two."

"I haven't even asked her yet Ruby, she might say no."

"She won't,” Ruby said with a nod, sounding sure of herself. "Blake likes you too, it's just obvious to everyone but you."

"Ok we get it," Yang grumbled, face flushing red. "I'm kind of a dumbass."

"It runs in the family," Ruby said quietly, eyes drifting over to her girlfriend, no doubt remembering her disastrous flirting attempts with Penny. "We were both destined to be disasters."

"So you really think I should ask Blake out?" Yang asked after a moment of silence, taking another sip from her cup. 

"Of course! You two are perfect together, and I'm getting a little tired of watching y'all dance around each other."

"Ok Ruby no need to be dramatic."

"It's been three years Yang, I think I'm allowed to be a little dramatic about this."

\--

Blake beats her to it.

Three days after Weiss's holiday party, Yang comes home from the shop to find Blake waiting for her with a fresh, home-cooked meal on the table.

_"What's all this?" Yang had asked, taking off her coat and setting her keys in the bowl by the door. "I thought it was my turn to make dinner."_

_And Blake had just shrugged, fiddling with the sleeve of her sweater. "Figured you'd like to come home to a warm meal."_

_Everything would have been normal if it hadn't been for the constant nervous twitching of Blake's ears throughout the whole meal._

"Are you okay?" Yang asked as they were standing shoulder to shoulder in the kitchen doing the dishes. "You seem a little… off tonight."

"Yeah I'm just," Blake sighed, ears pressing back against her head. "Thinking about something…"

"Thinking about what?"

Blake was silent for a long moment, glancing down nervously and shifting on her feet. "Can I ask you something?"

Yang nodded, and Blake slowly set the dish she was washing back into the sink. "Are you busy this weekend?"

Now that was a question Yang definitely hadn't been expecting. 

"No, I don't think so." Yang set down the plate she was washing down onto the drying rack and wiped her hands on a nearby towel. "Why?"

"I…" Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I like you, a lot, and I was wondering if… you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend?"

And then suddenly Blake's behavior that night made sense.

The home-cooked meal, the nervous behavior, the constant fidgeting.

Blake had a crush on her.

_The woman she's been in love with for three years had a crush on her._

"You like me." Yang whispered quietly, heart beating rapidly in her chest. "And you just asked me out on a date."

"Yes…" Blake was quiet for a long moment, and Yang reached out to gently grab her hand. 

"Blake Belladonna," Yang squeezed Blake's hand, a giddy smile slipping on her face. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" Blake whispered in disbelief, ears perking up on top of her head.

"Blake, I've had a huge crush on you for like the past three years," Yang admitted quietly, face heating up. "I've wanted to ask you out for a while now."

"And here I was thinking that I was the only one around here with a massive crush on their best friend." Blake said with a laugh, leaning into Yang's side. "That information could have saved me a lot of worrying Xiao Long."

"Well sorry, I'm an oblivious disaster."

"Yang, I stare at you longing like every fifteen minutes. I've lost track of how many times Weiss and Ruby have told me to get my shit together and stop."

"I thought that was regular staring!"

"What the hell is regular staring!?"

And Yang just laughed, wrapping an arm around Blake's waist and pressing their foreheads together.

Yeah, this was the woman she loved.

\--

Blake plans their date in its entirety. 

"It's a secret." Blake tells Yang when she asks her the night before. "Just trust me sweetheart."

"You're lucky you're my favorite person," Yang grumbled, curling up against Blake's side. "Anyone else and I would think they're trying to lure me somewhere to kill me."

"Aw that's sweet, I'm your favorite person. I promise not to kill you now."

"Were you planning on killing me?"

"No, but if you keep asking my plans might change."

Yang rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto Blake's shoulder, smiling to herself when she heard a sudden rustling to her left. "Gambol's in the tree."

"Goddammit."

"Shhhh, let her have her fun."

"She's gonna break something."

"No, she's not, relax-"

A soft meow cuts her off, followed by the sound of an ornament hitting the ground.

"Nevermind."

\--

Yang finally finds out what they're doing the next morning.

"I know you've been wanting to walk around town and see all the lights." Blake tells her over breakfast. "So I was thinking we could stop by the coffee shop for some drinks and then take a stroll through town after dinner."

It's simple, casual, and _everything_ Yang wants from a first date with Blake.

They've known each other for years, there was no need for them to get to know each other over a meal, no need for anything exciting or extravagant.

Just them, enjoying a quiet night out together.

That was all they needed.

\--

They leave the apartment just as the sun's setting, bundled up in heavy jackets and warm clothing as they step out onto the snow-covered street.

The walk to the coffee shop was taken in comfortable silence, their hands clasped together in between them and fingers tightly intertwined.

Ruby perked up from behind the counter when they walked through the door, practically vibrating in her seat at the sight of them. 

"Hello guys-" 

"Don’t you dare even start." Yang cut off whatever Ruby was about to say, blushing furiously. 

"I'm not doing anything-"

"We know you Ruby," Blake leaned against the counter with a smirk. "You're always looking for an opportunity to tease."

"You guys are no fun." Ruby grumbled, turning around to start making their usual orders. "It's my sisterly duty to tease you two."

"It's really not."

"Shut up Blake you don't have any siblings you wouldn't get it."

"Whatever you say Ruby."

\--

Blake can't help but smile at the way Yang's eyes light up when they get to the busier part of town.

"It's so pretty," Yang whispered to her, swinging their clasped hands in between them with a grin. "Kinda makes me upset we didn't do anything like this for our place."

"Would you have wanted to bring out the ladder and hand lights up in the cold?" 

"No," Yang sighs, smiling softly to herself. "But it sure is nice to dream."

When they pass by the local park a couple of minutes later, Blake gently tugs on Yang's hand and leads her inside. 

The park is still miraculously open despite the late hour, but Yang doesn't seem to mind the detour. 

"Are we finally at the part where you lead me into a secluded area and kill me?" Yang jokes with a grin, bumping their shoulder together. "I always knew this was how I'd go out." 

"Oh shut up," Blake laughed, nudging her back. "I'm trying to take you on a romantic walk, stop trying to make me a criminal."

It's started to snow by the time they get to the little bridge that overlooks the park's pond, and they slow to a stop in the middle. 

Yang leans her elbows against the railing, smile soft and eyes bright as she looks out at the frozen water. 

She's the most beautiful person Blake had ever seen. 

"What're you staring at?" Yang asked, her cheeks flushing bright red. 

"Oh nothing, just the most amazing person I've ever met." Blake squeezed her hand, smiling softly as Yang's blush worsened. 

"Wow Belladonna, you really know how to flatter a girl." Yang whispered after a moment, tone teasing but somehow with an undertone of seriousness, dropping Blake's hand to cup her cheek. "Next thing I know you're gonna be asking to kiss me."

"Can I kiss you?" Blake said without a moment's hesitation, stepping closer to Yang, heart beating fast in her chest.

_"Please."_

Kissing Yang was way better than Blake ever thought it could be.

A gentle hand on her cheek, a strong arm around her waist, warm body against her's, and soft lips on her own. 

"Wow…" Yang whispered breathlessly when they pulled apart, laughing quietly to herself, eyes still closed. "So that was fantastic..."

"God," Blake laughed, leaning up to bump their noses together. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but you love me." 

"Yeah, I do love you." Blake whispered, caressing Yang's cheek with her thumb. "So much..." 

Yang giggled quietly, pressing their foreheads together and smiling the widest grin Blake's ever seen. 

"I love you too."


End file.
